An Event To Start All Events
by ForeverDamon
Summary: What if one of the Salvatore brothers isn't a Salvatore at all? Warning: Damon/Stefan, MxM
1. The Beginning

**This will not be a one shot...I hope. Be patient because I never seem to be good at finishing my stories.**

**Yes, this will be a Defan story. It won't happen until later chapter though because I want it to slowly grow into something. Don't read if you don't like Defan and think it's disgusting because honestly if you know you're not going to like it then you probably shouldn't read it. If I can ignore the stuff that I don't like than you can too. Not to be rude.**

**Enjoy while it still lasts**

**Chapter 1:**

Giuseppe Salvatore, at the age of fifty four, was a cruel man, though he wasn't always so cold hearted. There was a time when he actually cared...

"Giuseppe, have you talked to the Millers yet, today!?"

Giuseppe Salvatore was thirty years old yet feels like he had already lived his life. Right now, all he has is his business and a wife to take care of. The only reason he can think of for leaving the house is to talk to a business associate. He feels like he's just drifting on by waiting for the moment his time comes. He just wants something new and exciting to happen.

Right now, Giuseppe Salvatore was at his desk balancing his money as he heard his wife calling for him.

"No, the Millers weren't at there estate today for some anonymous reason!"

Elizabeth Salvatore walked into her husband's office. Being the age of twenty eight and has nothing better to do than care for her husband, Elizabeth wants nothing more than to be a mother. Taking care of her husband is fine but she hopes to one day care for something that needs her care more than a married successful thirty year old man. She still has yet to mention her husband of her desire to have a child. She was afraid that he didn't want one. That he was too busy with his business. Did he even like children? Did he ever want a baby?

"I hope nothing happened. I heard he had a child on the way." Elizabeth mentioned the Millers newest member hoping she would get a hint of what Giuseppe thought of children.

"Gossip," Giuseppe scoffed. "Nothing can be real when it comes to rumors. Don't believe what other people tell you."

Elizabeth sighed in disappointment.

"Well, it would be wonderful if it were true. Don't you think?"

Giuseppe turned his head to his wife and away from his papers. He knew something has been bothering Elizabeth but he couldn't point it out. After being married to her for twelve years you'd think he'll know her by now. Maybe he's been spending less time with her. Is that what's bothering her? Is she trying to gain his attention?

"What's the matter, Elizabeth?"

"It's nothing."

Giuseppe held her hand in his and looked into her eyes pleading for her to tell her problems.

Before Elizabeth could answer Mr. Miller walked into the office wearing a blue suit with black shoes which are covered by the blue pants. Elizabeth admired his appearance; she liked blue. And with blue pants, jacket, and eyes she admired him.

"Mr. Miller, where have you been up to? I've tried to contact you this morning for a deal we had." Giuseppe said with such a controlling, high voice.

Mr. Miller gulped. This wouldn't be the first time he was accused for being late. He hoped that his excuse was enough. If it hadn't been for his beautiful wife he would have never got far in business. God bless her and hope that she will be alright.

"I'm deeply sorry, sir. My wife, she passed out and we had to get her to a physician. She's still there but the physician won't let me see her so I thought I'd come here and tell you where I was."

Elizabeth gasped hearing this news.

"Is she alright? What did the physician say?"

Mr. Miller gave her a small smile for her generosity. It was rare to find people who seemed to truly care when it doesn't evolve around them or their business.

"I don't know, madam. I'm worried though; she's pregnant."

Elizabeth turned to Giuseppe, who was raising his eyebrows, and raised her own.

"I told you so." Elizabeth mouthed to him as he glared.

She turned back to Miller who seemed to be bewildered by Elizabeth and Giuseppe's reactions. Maybe they weren't as caring as I thought.

"Well I'm sure she'll be fine and same with the babe. What do you hope it to be; the gender?" Elizabeth asked.

Miller smiled in excitement.

"I'm hoping for a baby boy but, honestly, I'm fine with either one."

"Have you chosen a name?"

"Yes, Damon. I don't know about a girl but, if a boy, Damon."

Elizabeth jumped in joy. She would die to have a chance to be a parent. I would love to have a baby boy.

"That's hope Damon makes it." Giuseppe butted in and Miller's smile vanished. Elizabeth shook her head at him.

"What?"

"I should probably go see if my wife is alright. We'll talk later about the agreement, Mr. Salvatore." After saying that, Miller walked out depressingly.

Elizabeth turned to Giuseppe disappointed in him. Maybe he should have drugged Mr. Miller before ripping his heart out. Poor Mr. Miller, I hope this get better for him.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Honestly, I have no clue. What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean!?"

Giuseppe gave Elizabeth a look. She knew what he meant. He never got to hear her answer before Miller interrupted them.

"Have you ever thought about...having a baby?"

Giuseppe widened his eyes. How could he have been so stupid? He remembered Elizabeth's excitement when talking to Miller about the baby.

"I don't know."

Giuseppe honestly never thought about being a father. Now that he's thinking about it, he is a little afraid that he'll end up like his father. The last thing Giuseppe wanted was to be like his father. His father was cruel and cold hearted. He hated me for not being what he expected. Giuseppe hated his father and the last thing he wanted was for his child to hate him. His child. He liked the sound of that.

"Now that I think about it, yes, I would love to have a child of my own."

Elizabeth smiled with glee. She can't believe it. Elizabeth can be a mother. She will be a mother. She embraced Giuseppe and they stayed like that for a while.

Elizabeth was walking through the garden she loved so much when she spotted Mr. Miller seated by an old oak tree. She decided to go over to him and see if he was alright.

"Mr. Miller? What are you doing here? Are you alright?"

Mr. Miller turned to me and she could tell he was crying.

"No, No everything is not fine."

Elizabeth sat next to him as he started talking hysterically. He told her that his wife passed away during childbirth. Apparently she was sick and too weak to handle the birth.

"I decided that I didn't want to be here anymore. I told Mr. Salvatore to cancel the deal. I can't deal with everything this town reminds me of. I'm sorry; I knew how much the Salvatores needed the deal."

"Don't apologize. It's understandable."

"If only your husband was that kind."

Elizabeth wanted to know what her husband did but she was more curious about another question.

"What about the baby? You didn't mention him or her."

Mr. Miller just cried some more.

"I can't raise him on my own. To be honest, I don't want to. The last thing I need right now is a baby to raise. I'm considering giving him up."

Elizabeth was shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was so excited and happy about the idea of having a baby several hours ago.

"But you were so excited, so joyful."

"Not without her. I know this a lot to ask but even though I don't want him I care about whom he ends up with; I still love him. I like you, Mrs. Salvatore. I think you'll make a great parent unlike me. Would you take him?"

Elizabeth was speechless. Of course she wants a baby, a child but adoption? Would Giuseppe want this? Does she want this?

"I'll think about it."

Miller gave her a sad smile than left her alone in the garden to think.

Giuseppe was working in his office when Elizabeth walked in wearily.

"What do you want?"

"Did you hear..."

"About the Millers...yes. What about it?"

"He asked me to take the baby."

"What?! Did you say yes?"

"Not yet. I want to know your opinion."

Giuseppe thought for a moment. Could he do this? Could he raise someone else's baby? He knew that it would be tough. Would he be tougher than raising your own child? He knows he wants to be a father for sure so should he go through with this?

"Sure, as long as you want to also. What's the name?"

"Damon...Damon _Salvatore,_ now."


	2. The Truth

**Hey, I'm back! Miss me? Sorry I didn't update sooner and sorry again for making this chapter shorter. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

Chapter 2:

Stefan Salvatore walked into his brother's room smiling. He was excited to see his brother again. Damon had been away at war for two years and just came back a few days ago. Stefan loved his brother and looked up to him for everything. Whatever Damon wants to do, we'll do.

Stefan saw Damon across the room putting something into is desk drawer. Stefan immediately hugged Damon as Damon laughed at his brother's affection.

"I missed you too, Stef." Damon said as he pried Stefan away from him.

Damon Salvatore was more than happy to see his baby brother. War was awful, as he had expected. He was excited to leave that dreadful place and head back to his home. He was also excited to meet this Katherine Peirce that he heard is staying at the estate. Stefan made it clear that he thought that she was worth meeting.

"So, where shall this Katherine Peirce, I keep hearing about, be?" Damon said with a playful smile.

"I don't know where Miss. Katherine is. Your planning on wooing her, are you?"

Stefan made a disappointed expression. Damon could tell that Stefan liked her and didn't want Damon as competition. Knowing Stefan's feelings made Damon want to back away for Stefan.

"Not if you don't want me to Stefan. It's obvious that you like her."

"You would do that for me?" Stefan smiled in appreciation.

"Anything for my baby brother. Why don't we go outside and play some football."

Stefan smiled.

"You got it!"

Damon smiled. He opened a drawer to his desk and took out a brown football.

"Just like I promised."

Damon and Stefan ran outside to the front yard and began to throw the ball around. Damon attacked him when he got the football.

"Wait! What are the rules!?"

"Who needs rules?" came Katherine's voice.

Damon saw Katherine for the first time, walking down the stairs and onto the dirty road. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She was like an angel in his eyes. Damon now understood why Stefan admired her so much. He did too.

"Can I play?" Katherine asked Stefan.

"Be careful; Damon plays rough."

Damon smirked at Stefan's comment. It's so true.

"I'm sure I can handle him." Katherine said as she took the football from Stefan's hands and started running. Stefan noticed Damon watched her go and got scared.

"What are you doing? That's obviously a girl who wants to be chased," Damon looked at Katherine running. He completely forgot about his promise to Stefan. "If you don't I will."

Damon ran after Katherine and took the ball from her. Stefan watched realizing that Damon is now competition. His brother is taking the love of his life from him.

Stefan was walking down the hall upset when he heard his father talking to someone. He didn't recognize the man and was curious. He quietly went to the door and listened.

"After my wife's death, you were...is the only person, other than me, who knows the truth. I also know that you were friends with the Millers. Don't be shocked if I want to know what you're up to. Why are you here, Mr. Gambler?" Stefan's father, Giuseppe, said to the man who he now knows is Mr. Gambler.

"When I left sixteen years ago, I left behind my duty to protect the Millers' boy. I decided to come back and see how much you messed him up." Mr. Gambler said with such hatred towards Giuseppe.

Stefan didn't like the way Mr. Gambler is talking to his father, though he is curious to what he's talking about. Who are the Millers? Are they talking about me or Damon? Could one of us be adopted?

"If you tell Damon I'll kill you. I don't need him knowing such a thing. I don't want him to be considered a bastard child."

Stefan couldn't hear anymore. Damon isn't his brother. How could his father never tell him or Damon!? Why is Mr. Gambler here? Is he here to take Damon away? Stefan immediately became protective of Damon. No one is taking Damon away from him. No one.

"Stefan! What are you doing? What's wrong?" Damon asked him when he saw Stefan's angry and shocked expression.

"Nothing."

Stefan ran away from Damon's worried gaze. He knew that at some point Damon will have to know. He wants to wait for the right moment. First he needs to comprehend it than make Damon comprehend.

Stefan sighed. It was only a couple of minutes ago that he didn't have to comprehend anything. Just a few minutes ago Damon was his brother.


	3. The Alcohol

**Hey, fantastic fans! This is me again and this is the story again. Please review and favorite and follow after reading. Hope you enjoy another chapter of this amazingly awesome story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

It's been a week since Stefan found out. Giuseppe went on a business trip, as usual, while Stefan spent the entire time thinking. He and Giuseppe both wanted Mr. Gambler gone. Giuseppe even hired someone to watch over Gambler while he was on his trip. Though, he didn't need someone because Stefan took that job all on his own. Giuseppe didn't know that. He didn't even know that Stefan knew. Only Damon and Katherine noticed that Stefan has been acting weird lately and are concerned for him.

"Damon, can I come in?" Stefan asked after knocking on Damon's door.

"Yes"

Stefan walked into Damon's room and sat on the bed quietly. Damon just stared at him waiting for him to say something.

"What's wrong, Stefan? Why are you here?"

Stefan just looked at Damon. Honestly, he was here to see how he felt about Damon. For the past week he started wondering what life would have been like if Damon wasn't his brother. Would he and Damon be close? Would they be enemies? Would they have even known each other? What if the Millers and the Salvatores weren't close? What if the Millers were just passing by Mystic Falls and handed Damon over to my parents? If that were true than why would they want him now? After all, is that why Mr. Gambler is here? Is he here to take Damon away forever?

"I just...want to do something."

Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Be more specific Stefan."

"Whatever you like to do in your spare time."

Damon raised his eyebrows in shock. Whenever he and Stefan did something together it was always what he wanted to do. It was always what Stefan liked to do. Not that Damon minded everything being for Stefan. If Stefan did half of the things Damon did than Stefan wouldn't be Stefan.

"I do not think that is a good idea, Stefan. I do not think you are ready."

Stefan gave him a determined gaze.

"Hit me, Damon. I want to know what you do when no one is around."

Damon smiled. He can get used to this new Stefan.

"How about we just get drunk and talk about stupid things."

Stefan just laughed. Was he serious?

"But we don't have alcohol."

Damon grinned "Well I guess we got to get some."

Damon and Stefan were sneaking through the thick hallways when they heard a noise. They hid in the connected hallway when the servant passed by. Stefan let out a huff of breath he didn't know he was holding back.

"Damon, I don't think this is a good idea." Stefan whispered.

Damon hushed him "It was your idea. Now, keep quiet."

Stefan glared at Damon as Damon looked to see if no one is passing by. He waved his hand at Stefan signaling "it's clear. Let's go." They tip toed to the big wooden door with a black name plate that says "Office."

"Alright, go in." Damon whispered gesturing to the door.

"What? I'm not going in there."

Damon looked around and put his hands on each side of Stefan's shoulder "This was your idea, Stefan. You want to know what I like to do? Well, this is what I like to do."

"Can't we just get alcohol from a bar?" Stefan whined.

Damon just shook his head and quietly pushed Stefan towards the door.

Stefan gulped as he put a shaking hand on the door knob and slowly turned till a clicking sound was heard. Stefan heart beat beaten a little bit more every time the door opened until you could see the entire room.

Damon walked passed him and into the office giddy. He kneeled down in front of the case with the glass doors and opened it.

"Jack pot." Damon whispered as he looked at all of the bottles of alcohol.

Stefan just stared at Damon for a while. He got his answer. If Damon wasn't his brother he would not have been close with him. He and Damon are just too different.

"Bourbon or scotch?" Damon asked him.

"I don't care. I'm not much of a drinker."

Damon just grabbed a random bottle and stood up.

"Can we go now?" Stefan asked relieved and as a result Damon laughed.

Damon was about to respond when they heard heavy footsteps in the hallway. A man dressed in a black formal suit looked into the room.

"Maybe I'm just losing my mind." The man, who Stefan realized is Mr. Gambler, walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"That was close." Damon whispered as he walked out of their hiding place; behind their father's book shelf. Though, Stefan stayed where he was glaring at the place where Gambler had been. "Stefan?"

"Let's just go." Stefan mumbled and met Damon at the doorway. Damon opened the door and motioned for Stefan to go first.

Damon and Stefan were walking in the hallway. Damon noticed that Stefan was a little distant. Damon sighed.

"You asked to do something I wanted to do, Stefan. Don't get mad at me for doing what you asked for."

"I'm not mad; I'm disappointed." Stefan whispered. Damon was hurt by that.

"You're disappointed with me." Damon stated more than asked. He knew Stefan wasn't going to like what he had suggested. He even warned Stefan before.

"Damon, you can't understand."

"Understand. Tell me and maybe I'll understand."

"I can't tell you. You're not ready."

"What is it, Stefan?"

"I can't..."

"Try me."

"I said I can't!" Stefan yelled at Damon. Damon shushed him.

"Who's there?" A servant voice came down the hall.

Damon and Stefan just started running the opposite direction the servant was going. The servant must have heard them because he started running too. It turned into a chase.

Damon and Stefan stopped when they ended up at a three way. Both Stefan and Damon turned back towards the running servant. He was catching up on them. Damon grabbed Stefan and started running down the left hallway.

The servant also stopped at the turn and made a left. He could now see two men trying to get away from him.

"Got you." The servant said as he tried to catch up with the two hooligans.

Stefan ran as fast as he can. He wasn't looking where he was going and tripped on the red carpet. He shouted at Damon who didn't notice Stefan tripped. Damon looked back. Stefan knew that if Damon went back them they surely will be caught. Damon was going to leave him. He knew it.

Stefan was shocked to find that Damon started running to help him up. Damon kneels down and pushes Stefan behind a statue and trips the servant. Then, he grabbed Stefan and ran back to his room.

It was too dark for the servant to see their faces.

Stefan laid down on the bed and sighed.

"That was fun." Stefan said sarcastically.

"See, I told you." Damon said with a grin on his face. Stefan just glared at him.

"Come on, loosen up." Damon said and handed the bottle to Stefan.

Stefan hesitated a bit. "Why not?" Stefan said and took a huge gulp. He handed it over to Damon and Damon did the same thing.

"There's the spirit." Damon replied and Stefan looked at him.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Why what?"

"Why did you go back for me?"

"You act like it was a live or die situation." Damon stated.

"Wasn't it? Father will kill us if he found out it was us." Stefan said. He took another swing of the bottle and waited for Damon's response.

"No, he'll just lock you in your room for a bit. When it comes to me, he'll just yell at me and ignore me for the rest of my life." Damon said with bitterness.

"You hate him." Stefan stated.

"No, but I want to."

"Why can't you?"

"He's my father. How can I?" Damon said and Stefan wondered if Damon would hate father if he knew the truth. Would he hate him? What's the point of getting to know him if he's only going to hate him at the end?

"So you tolerate him. Do you tolerate me?"

"Please, I almost died for you today." Damon answered with a smile.

"No, you said it wasn't a live or die situation." Stefan said as his face lite up.

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did." Stefan chuckled then became serious. He needed to focus; he needed to know.

"You never answered my question. Do you?"

Damon's smile dropped, put on a serious expression and said "Never."

Stefan smiled relieved. He believed Damon. After all, he had no reason to not trust anything Damon says. That's what he loved about him.

Now that he thinks about it. He thinks he had been too hard on Damon. He asked Damon what he wanted to do and Damon just answered. Stefan realized that the reason why he would never had become close with Damon was because he never would have given him a chance. The minute Damon did something troubling he would have ran far away. He won't do that now. He won't let himself.

"That man who almost caught us in father's office; he wasn't a servant. I thought only servants lived here." Damon realized.

"They do."

"Then, why was that man at the estate this late at night?"

Stefan shrugged. He was stumped. Why had Mr. Gambler been there? Surely, Giuseppe wouldn't let him live here. Stefan doesn't want Gambler here.

"Weird." Damon said

The rest of the night Damon and Stefan passed the bottle back and forth and talked about random things.


End file.
